Friday the 13th:Mad Games
by tommon360
Summary: Dr.Loomis has seeked help from one our favorite slashers Jason Voorhees in order to seal the demons that have escapex from hell it's a crazy hunt for Necronomicon as time runs out and the gates of hell no longer can even hold Satan himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Crystal Lake 7:10 am**

As the dark gloomy water gleamed in the sunset a corpse sat at the abyss of the lake

 **Jason dear it's time to kill for mommy again someone has enter forbidden territory be a good boy and make mommy proud**

As the corpse started walking out of the lake it was a large undead man with skin darker than tar as shown with the back of his skull while a dirty hockey mask covered the full frontal of his face while wearing a green holed up jack and black shirt with jeans and work boots the corpse slowly walked forward in search of his prey but before he went after him he always remembered to go to his shed

 **Shed 7:37 am**

As soon as he walked in he saw a corpse's head with strands of hair as Jason picked it up and put his head up against it

 **I love you too sweetie now go**

Jason picked up a box and threw out all his deadliest weapons on to his table and pulled out his machete and walked out of his home

 **Forest 8:05 am**

As he kept walking he saw a man in a brown coat and suit

"Hello Jason Voorhees my name is Samuel Loomis but I would prefer to be called oh dear I forgot you can't speak my child"said

Jason just slowly chased after him as started running Jason started jog to try and keep up only to fall in a hole covered by leaves as he was stuck on the spikes at the bottom coughing up blood and squirting gore everywhere while looking up only to get his head blasted off by a shotgun

 **Mental Institute 6:16 pm**

Jason slowly woke up with his mask off showing his deformed rotten face

"I knew that wouldn't kill you you seem a lot like one of my patient's"said

Jason looked around to see he was in a plain white room with no windows just one plain door and a steel chair he was chained too along with the ground as the chains were nailed deep into the concrete

"I'm sorry for intruding on private property but I need your help if I go alone the demons will surely kill me in my old age.I don't know if you will be able to understand me but maybe your mother will,ahem you killed the demon known as Freddy Kruger about 2 years 3 months 17 days and 5 hours ago and thanks to him being resurrected after every death he has made a crack in the gates of hell to escape makinh it easier for weaker demons to thanks to that the prophecy is set in motion the bloodsinned will wreak havoc upon this realm it is the opposite of the rapture it is armageddon at its finest soon no one will be safe anymore but if we find the necronomicon the book only Satan himself can write in we can make amends and save this world from madness incarnated"said before Jason broke out of his chains and lifted him up

"Killing me won't solve anything I have something you might like help me get the book and I'm sure of it when I say I can revive your mother"said

Jason titled his head at this

 **He's not lying sweetie listen to him for now and be a good boy for mommy**

"D-Do we have a deal "said as he broke into a cold sweat and had goosebumps all over his body

Jason just slowly nodded yes and put down

"Good then you will need this"said handing him a more sanitary hockey mask

"We have much work to do my child"said as Jason put it on


	2. Chapter 2

**Apartment 9:23 pm**

"Here we are sorry we had to journey so far from your home but it wouldn't be a safe place at the moment"said as Jason slowly came in behind him with his box of weapons and his mother's head as he was about to drop it all out

"What are you doing you can take my room I'll sleep on the couch"said

Jason titled his head confused until Loomis pointed to the door that lead to his room as Jason walked in Jason grabbed everything off his desk and set it on the ground gently not to alert him and sat his mother's head on the desk and then he sat on the bed and just waited Jason didn't need to eat,sleep,or even breathe as long as he killed for mommy that made him happy so he just waited until Loomis came in for news about the book

 **12:03 am**

"We have to go"said

 **Streets 1:07 am**

Jason stood in the shadows waiting for Loomis to come out the bar with the whereabouts of the book filled with anxious to see his mother again until he noticed a girl being beaten as she tried resisting the rape of four attackers in the other alley

 **Kill those naughty boys Jason dearie**

"Piss off assholes"said the girl that was a blonde beauty up close wearing pig tails all beaten up in a cheerleading outfit

"How you except us not to fuck you wearing that skimpy ass outfit"said the attacker before he he pumped into something from behind jumping back to see it was Jason

"Can I help you fuck fac-"said the attacker until his lower jaw was ripped along with his tongue was ripped off making him scream in pain as he threw up blood while Jason threw his bottom jaw on the ground the girl was frightened by this as she started to cry one of the other attackers ran off while the other two tried to fight with knives only to be picked up by their legs and slammed so hard togther the gore and torn flesh fused them togther Jason picked up the man with half a jaw and stabbed him with one of the attackers knives finishing him off but he didn't stop

"P-Please don't kill me"said the blonde girl

Jason only looked back at her for a second and continued stabbing then showing her the body his chest specifically showing the bloody letters saying "Are you okay" she slowly nodded her head yes as Jason tossed the body away and started walking away as the girl was sitting their confused at what happened


	3. Chapter 3

**On the road 6:40 am**

Jason just sat on the road as the sunset came up shining on the muddy Volkswagen and Loomis had that weird determined look in his eyes as he just blantly stared at the road Jason just sat their patiently

"Don't worry we're coming up on it now hmm?"said Loomis noticing a dirty broke down car knocking into their's making them crash

"Yeaaahaha that's right fuckers"said the blonde lady shouting out the window

As the car was now on flipped side ways Jason kicked out the window and dragged out Loomis with him

"Damn we'll have to walk the rest of the way"said Loomis cleaning up his face wounds from the broke glass

 **8:57 am**

As they kept walking they saw a gas station named Last Chance covered in blood splattered on the windows a bald headed white male came out with a blonde woman as she was kissing on him with his shotgun

"Holy shit you two fuckers still alive fuck it we don't have time to kill you bozos we got a fucking family to kill"said the woman getting in the car with the man trying to run them over as they both got out of the way after their failed attempt at running them over they soon drove off

"Sigh let's just keep going"said Loomis

 **10:08 am**

Loomis had his coat off sweating immensely to where his shirt was soaked as the grassy plains were no more and it became a complete desert as the searing sun boiled over them but then they noticed a nice little house insight

"We're finally here cough wait they said they had to go after a family dammit we have to hurry they may have killed our only source"said Loomis now running trying to open the door and started knocking until it opened up with a older man having a shotgun in his hands

"Oh thank goodness you're alright"said Loomis relieved

"Oh you must be Samuel Loomis how'd ya know we were under a tack"said Sawyer shaking Loomis' hand

"Because we were attacked by them too"said Loomis

"Well no need to fear the culprits have been neutralized,wanna see em"said Sawyer

 **Basement 10:17 am**

The men and women were hanged by their arms in chains as they were bruised and bloody stripped down to their undergarments

"Micky Knox and Mallory Knox one of the greatest killer couples alive too bad their too stupid just charging in the house like dumb fuckers"said Sawyer


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up god damn it"said Sawyer as he smacked the couple with his gun

Waking up they spat out blood and coughed

"Ow you pig fucker we'll get you for this"said Mallory

"Listen buddy just let us go before we have to kill ya GRUESOMELY"said Mickey

"I don't see that happenin but ya can try if you like ill turn off the lights to make ya job easier"said Sawyer

"Cheap sunova bitch"said Mickey in the dark

 **Upstairs**

As Jason sat outside he saw a man with a weird wrinkly green mask in butcher clothes with a chainsaw bloody in his hand as he grumbled a little and reached out his hand to shake Jason's which he accepted

"We'll be staying the night he says he'll give us a ride out the swamps down in Louisiana"said Dr Loomis

 **Night Time**

As Jason kept hearing screams of agony from down in the basement he heard them beg for forgiveness he didn't know why it got to him but he didn't want his victims to be sad when they died so he killed them quickly but it makes it harder for him when they fight back all Jason could do was wait

 **Morning**

Jason was still outside to see Mr Sawyer raking the ground to plant seeds

"Howdy my son took a liking too you yesterday we call him LeatherFace, isn't here right now he went out with to the store to get more food why don't you go my little lady Miss Sawyer she's quite the handful marriage is very pesky my friend"said Mr Sawyer

As Jason walked back into the house to see a lady in a wheel chair

"Hi there can you hand me the kitchen knife and hammer"said Ms Sawyer with a great big welcoming smile

Jason looked at them with a strange sensation then gave them to the lady as see stirred in the stew which had nice reddish orange color to it some of the indifrents in the stew looked like pieces of gore in it but he payed no mind

"You know you seem a lot like my son very quiet,nice,and strong why can't there be more men like ya'll in the word hehehe but I already got my heart stolen by a fool of a men a good fool but still a fool he's out there all day protecting the farm and being sheriff sigh what a men well thanks for listening Jason you go on ahead and go outside and enjoy the weather while you still can because it looks like a storm will be coming that's odd"said Ms Sawyer looking at grey clouds forming

Jason walked outside to see Leather Face was out but no Dr Loomis making him worry

 **Jason dear find that men it's your only chance of us being together like the old days**

Jason slowly nodded his head yes

 **Evening**

Jason slowly lost hope as he looked out to the store the whole house and even the basement the only place he hasn't checked was that creepy shed as Jason slowly walked in he saw Leather Face skinning a cow as he turned around scared hitting his head and making noses Jason walked to the back trying to open the door to see it was locked by a chain Leather Face go in front of him and tried to push him back but Jason just pushed him out the way and broke the chains opening door to see Dr Loomis strung up a little bruised as he tried to mouth untie me through the cloth around his mouth Jason was suddenly stabbed with tranquilizers from Leather Face and his family as he fell asleep

 **Night**

 **Dr Loomis POV**

"Hi there Doctor"said Mr Sawyer with a grin taking off the gag cloth

"What the hell are you doing we had a deal ill even pay you up front"said Dr Loomis infuriated

"Oh what we goin' do wit dat out in the middle of no where hahaha,you see we're greedy folks and we love barbecue and not just your kind the human kind boy those killers were delicious spicy but good"said Mr Sawyer

"Thanks hon I made it just for you we really like you guys honestly but we can't have two freshly homecook meals leave its hard finding people come by out here because everybody mostly in cities but now'd ya came we're glad you you'll make a nice meal or two but Jason that will be a nice feast!"said Ms Sawyer

"Woooo!"said Mr Sawyer while Leather celebrated by turning on his chainsaw and raised in the air

 **Jason POV**

As Jason was on his knees it was dark and pouring furiously he woke up to the sound of a chainsaw buzzing noticing he was on his knees trapped in barbed wire all around his body as his arms were raised by barbed wire chained to two wooden crosses on each side as Jason got up he realized he was slower than usual way slower he was still tranquilized but fought against it and got off his knees and off the muddy ground as he slowly bled from the metal piercing into his body as he pulled his arms out the barbed wire taking the crosses down and getting out as he slowly limped forward sheriff came outside to check on Jason to see he was out

"You got out I'm shocked guess I'll have to put you down first"said Mr Sawyer shooting at Jason with the shotgun knocking him on his knees but he slowly got back up and limped forward Mr Sawyer was really frighten now as he kept shooting till he ran out and ran inside

 **Inside the house**

Jason started walking again as the tranquilizer wore off then bullet shells fell to the floor out of his body he looked upstairs quietly then went into the back only to be hit with a bat by Mr Sawyer but he shook it off and then stabbed in the knee by Ms Sawyer making him fall to one knee but he pulled it out and stabbed her in the stomach with it making her slowly bleed out

"Jesus just fucking die!"said Mr Sawyer right before Leather face came in to cut him half with the chainsaw as he cut into his stomach only for it to stop as he tried to yank it out Jason broke both his arms making him wheeze in pain on the floor as Jason slowly pulled it out and beheaded Mr Sawyer with the chainsaw as Leather Face cried on the floor at the death of his parents Jason was about to strike the final strike on leather face then he saw the same sad eyes he had as a child this made him pity him and just walk away taking the chainsaw and grabbing Loomis off the couch and untying him

"Come on let's go"said Dr Loomis walking outside as Jason had one more look at Leather Face then walk out


	5. Chapter 5

They somehow got home to Samuel's apartment in that rusty ford truck that the Sawyer family had as Jason got out

"You go on ahead I need a drink and I have to find another lead on the book"said Dr Loomis

 **Samuel's Apartment**

As Jason walked in he found the same girl that he saved from the alley eating a sandwich on the couch as she jumped up and the pb and j splattered on the floor

"Hehe you're probably wondering why I'm here well I had to thank you my name is Juliet Starling!"said Juliet with a cheery smile now wearing a jacket and jeans Jason just picked up Dr Loomis notebook writing in it with the words LEAVE

"You're not a big talker oh well I know there is something for me to do I'm more useful then you think pleassseee"said Juliet with baby eyes

Jason wrote again in the notebook Wait til Dr Loomis comes back

"Yay!Oooh is that a chainsaw in your hand I always wanted one of those"said Juliet in a kiddy way

 **Night Time**

Jason just sat their on the couch as Juliet got sleepy and layed her head on him and cuddled up it was weird someone was this close to him most people would run away at the size of him

 **Wretched girl get away from my sweet little boy**

Jason just slowly crept away and layed her head on the pillow as Jason walked out the door and went down the stairs getting timid stares from the neighbors then he walked outside looking outside he enjoyed the luxurious wind and night sky filled with stars as he walked down the street he picked up a paper Illinois Daily News guess he was in Illinois as he kept walking down the street he started going to the outskirts by a lake then strange noises started echoing as he was now surrounded by a bunch of random pedestrians with bloody wounds and bones coming out of their bodies

"You smell just like a deadite but you've got your own will that's something we can't tolerate come with us"said the deadite before being slashed in half by the chainsaw

 **Sweetie that boy pulled a string to turn it on it'll be much easier to kill once you turn it on**

As Jason pulled the string with a strong tug it started revving and buzzing as he slashed his way through them some hopped on Jason's back and bit and stabbed Jason with all their might to only be slashed apart by the raging chainsaw swung around by Jason like it was a butter knife as Jason stabbed the last zombie to the ground it just laughed

"Hehe wait till pops in the underground hears about this he'll have you hunted for it and mounted to the wall"said the deadite before it was slashed in half

Jason slowly got up and walked back to the apartments

 **Samuel's Apartment**

As Jason walked in he saw Dr Loomis and Juliet instantly arguing

"Listen Ms Starling this isn't a game you will actually die"said Dr Loomis

"I don't care I wanna help Jason like he helped me,oh hi Jason"said Juliet hugging Jason hard

"Please tell her to leave Jason before- what the hell"said Dr Loomis looking outside the window to see four police cars

"What the hell did you do?!"said Dr Looomis

Jason realized his mistake

 **Flashback**

As Jason was walking down the street with the bloody chainsaw in his hand dripping with gore every one screamed in panic and ran off the street a officer on patrol notice this and grabbed Jason's shoulder as he stopped

"Sir would you come down to the station with me I have a few questions I would like for you to anwser"said the male officer all Jason did was yank a little from his grip and walk off

"That's it you're under arrest for aggravated assault and disturbing the peace"said the male officer trying to put handcuffs on Jason before being thrown into a car nearly killing him

 **Flashback ended**

"Let's just go here's my number call it once you escape we'll split up and meet up somewhere close"said Dr Loomis taking Juliet's phone out her pocket and typing in the number fast

"Now let's leave!"said Dr Loomis


End file.
